Royal Family
Background The Royal Shadow family are the current rulers of the Shadow World. They live in a huge castle on the east side of the Shadow World, but access to the castle is restricted to the royal family and the royal guards. When the prince becomes at least 18, there is a ceremony here the king tells the royal guards that his son will succeed him if he passes away. If the King has more than one son, the king will pick one of his sons to succeed him when he passes. Inside the castle the Royal family has servants to tend to anything the royal family might need. Even denying a request from the prince can result in death. There are at least two royal guards by the king's side at all times. Those guards have the toughest and most stressful job of them all, protecting the king at all costs. A guard is not required to stay near the prince, however the prince can request a guard to stay with him if he so wishes. History The Shadow World Monarchy started when Alpha took control of the Shadow world. The Shadows were hopeful that their new leader would bring better changes to the Shadow World and make a better place to live. However, Alpha feared of a Coup d'état and immediately began making laws to restrict the rights of the citizens of the Shadow World. Soon there were laws limiting what they could buy, where they could go, and what they can say. There was even a curfew put in place. The penalty for breaking the curfew was death.The citizens were upset at how their leader was treating them, so they tried to storm his castle and kill him. Unfortunately, there were many guards ready and hundreds of citizens were killed for trying to kill the king. After that, most of the citizens feared Alpha. As Alpha got older, he also got more sick easily. It was thought that he caught an unknown virus while exploring an uninhabited area. Doctors tried to cure him, but they didn't know much about the virus and could not keep him alive. That is when Alpha's only son, Sigma took the throne in his father's place. Sigma was upset that he lost his father but he never showed it in front of his guards. He thought that crying was a form of weakness. Sigma was just as bad as his father was in terms of brutality. He ordered the doctors that tried to help his father, to death for not saving his life. Sigma was only 22 when he took the throne and he knew he had to find someone to be his Queen. Eventually, he met Layla and the two got married. Meanwhile, Sigma made sure that the citizens of the Shadow World were obeying the laws that his father made when he was in power. Sigma and Layla mated and they had a son named Omega. Sigma worked hard to maintain his power as King and spend time with his son. However when Omega was 11, the Shadows were at war with the Mobians. Sigma hated to see a race weaker than his existed. He vowed to wipe out their race and take over their world as their King. The war continued but no progress was made towards Sigma's goal. Wanting to end this war, Sigma left to meet with the Mobian leader to reach an agreement. A year had passed and Sigma had not returned. He was presumed dead and a funeral was held for the deceased King. Being the only son, Omega was the youngest King to take power at the age of 12. It was not until he turned 16 that he learned about the Mobians and their world. He learned about the past war that the Shadows and Mobians had with each other. Omega was furious at the Mobians and wanted to get revenge on them for killing his father. When he turned 17, he announced that he will go to war with the Mobians to get revenge for the death of his father. He trained his solders hard for the upcoming battle, not wanting to lose. When Omega was 25 years old, he met Jade. The two fell in love and eventually got married. A year later, they had a son. Meanwhile, Omega sent his solders to Mobius to fight the Mobians. When Omega was 30 years old he had another son named Sage. At the age of 49, Omega wanted to experience what he felt when he was younger. He mated with Jade and got her pregnant again. Eventually, she gave birth to a third son. Wanting to keep the Greek theme from his family, Omega decides to name him Apollo. When Sage turned 19, Omega made an announcement that Sage will succeed him as King. Category:Royalty